SEQUEL Serena and Darien A Love that Lasts
by sweetness25
Summary: Yes the sequel to my 'Love Conqures' all'well this is full of passion, lust, friendship and meybe a few affairs, but we'll see how it goes. chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Children Decisions

Disclaimer: First I'd like to say that I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the related characters within the show. Sorry I forgot to mention all that in my first story…sorry guys. 

Anyway…here is the sequel to '**_Serena and Darien - Love Conquers all_**'. Enjoy

Chapter 1 – Children Decisions… 

6 months had passed since Darien and Serena had returned from their honeymoon in Switzerland. Darien had then found a job as a bank-manager consultant and then became the bank manager. Serena who was now officially _a woman_ just couldn't get the understanding she needed to know what half the stuff Darien would talk about, so she decided to take up cooking lessons from Lita every second day of the week while Darien was at work…

"So…you and Darien still going…" Lita began

"Of coarse! We couldn't go one day without each other, I mean we love every minute together…" Serena replied dreamily

"Oh Serena…I'm so happy for you two, but I'm curious…have you spoken to Darien about having children yet?"

"Well…no, not yet…no…"

"Don't you think it'd be wise too…I mean, that's _if_ your not using protection that is…" she joked

"Lita!" Serena began, shocked – "But…I guess your right…I'll talk about it when he comes home, hey! Which should soon…"

"I hope so. Well, we'll continue on this recipe tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah will do…"

"Don't forget to talk…love you, see you then k?"

"Hmmm…bye…" Serena said, waving goodbye to her friend, before cleaning up the kitchen. Hoping Darien would be home.

Shortly around 7 o'clock that same night, while Serena had been worrying sick ever since 3 o'clock, with the repeating question running through her mind. '_Where is Darien? He should be home by now…_' – but when Darien returned, he found his sweetheart crouched up on the floor…sobbing.

"Um…do I sense something wrong Serena?" Darien asked, putting his suits case down near the door.

"No! not at all…" she replied angrily, getting up and stomping her way to their bedroom. Quickly Darien followed her, and sat beside her on the bed, running his fingers through her hair.

"C'mon honey…tell me, why are you angry with me?"

"I…I…I'm not _angry_ with you…I was just worried…about you, where you were and if you were o.k."

"Oh Serena, I'm sorry I should of called…I was late there was a few 100 dollar bills missing within the safe, but…your flustered over thi…" – stopping him from talking Serena pressed her lips onto his. Quickly undoing the button on his now creased dress shirt, kissing his neck ad then his tanned, hard chest – when Darien picked her up and placing her over his lower stomach, lifting her t-shirt that was still covered in flour gently over her head to reveal a white, lace bra with a tiny bow of dimonties attached to the bottom seems.

"Hmmm, I haven't seen this one on you before…"

"_That's _because I only bought it yesterday…" she giggled, as he started flicking the little attachment

"Well I think it looks good on you…and off…" – taking the garment off the show her tender breasts.

Minutes later, Darien and Serena were snug under the covers loving each other like most married couples do, when Serena spoke up from under the amount of moan she letting loose.

"Dar…Darien…"

"…Hmmm, yes my sweet" lifting his head from under her scented woman-hood.

"I…I was just wondering…if you…"

"If what Serena? You must tell me, you know I can't stand being away from your pure beauty to long…"

"Well…would…do you…oh, do you wish to be, to have children…"

"Children!" he repeated, before giving Serena a soft smile. – "I'd love too! And besides, it'll give us a good excuse to need _lots_ of _practice_, if we don't succeed the first time."

"So…you'd really want us to have a family…to be a father?'

"Of coarse I would. I'd be the best damn father around, and I know you'd be a pretty hot mum yourself"

"Well, that's what I was hoping for…" she replied, covering them with the bed sheets, ready for yet another night of heated passion!

**Well guys…did you like the first chapter? Yeah like I said before this is just the start of the sequel to my first story. And for those who are reading this story and haven't read the first. I'd highly advise you do so, and I'm pretty sure my reviewers would all so. Well anyway the same as always 'read and review' and all that. Oh before I start another chapter…I really need a maximum of _5 new_ reviews on _this_ sequel, just so I know people still like my writing. Bye guys, and thanks…**


	2. Chapter 2 Bad news, with a touch of hope

Disclaimer: First I'd like to say that I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the related characters within the show. Sorry I forgot to mention all that in my first story…sorry guys. 

Anyway…here is the **2nd chapter of _'Serena and Darien – A love that lasts'_…**the sequel to '**_Serena and Darien - Love Conquers all_**'. Enjoy…

Chapter 2 – Disappointment, with a touch of hope… 

One month had passed and there was still no sign of a child on the way. But…around Serena's mother's birthday – both Serena and Darien just couldn't keep their hands off each other, maybe it was because they were due around Serena's parents place that afternoon and Darien was completely dreading the idea…but, whatever the reason they **both** had an idea that tonight just may be _the_ night.

"Honey…it's 5 now. Mum will be waiting for us" Serena struggled to speak, while Darien held her tightly against his body to the wall, kissing her all over.

"Hmmm, nonsense…_Mum_ told us that we didn't have to there until 7 o'clock, so…" he replied, just as quickly as he started to undo the buttons on her blouse – _'and, since we have 2 whole hours on our hands…I plan to take **full** advantage of those hours…'_ he thought while now placing tiny kisses along her breasts and towards her stomach, when suddenly a knock on the door made Serena jump back into reality.

"Um, excuse me…but, don't _you_ want to get that?" she asked, trying to pull away

"You're only stalling Serena…you know how much we need each other _right now_"

"(Knock, knock) hello…is anyone home, hello…" a voice called out, but yet was ignored, with only the sound of a soft moan of pleasure, Darien had now managed to get his wife out of her clothing completely and n loving her all over, while trying to take off his jeans as well, when Serena suddenly sat up from under him on the couch.

"No, no…I can't let you do that my love. We must leave now (giggles) – " now putting her cloths back on

"But…but" Darien tried, but only to receive a longing short kiss – "Serena…I, I can't stop…I…I need you" he moaned as she kissed down his chest, resting her hand over the still clothes area of his crutch, teasing, playing with the zip.

"I know you do. And _this_ is the best way to tell you, no!" a brief smile flashed across her lips, when she helped Darien with his black t-shirt.

"(Groan)…fine, but; I will not be responsible for my actions later tonight…" he replied, going towards the bedroom to grab their jackets, while Serena waited in the doorway.

"Hey! I wander who was at the door before?"

"Hmmm, mustn't of been to important, their gone now" Darien replied as they both head out of the building ad left towards Serena's parents place, which was just down the road.

"Serena, Darien…how are you both?" Irene asked kissing both of them on the cheek before leading them inside.

"We're great! How's your Birthday going so far…you must be, what…21 today, right?"

"Oh, Darien…your such a charmer, it's a privilege to have you as a son-in-law…" Irene replied, with a slight tint of pink arise her cheeks

"Darien…great to see you again…" Henry greeted, shaking his hand before they all headed into the dining room

Darien sitting next Sammy, and Serena between her parents. Conversations stared amongst mouthfuls.

"So, any sign of hearing tiny feet running along the floor?" Irene asked, passing the cauliflower in white sauce towards Sammy

"Hmmm…well, that's what we're hoping for…hey Serena?"

"Of course!" – she replied, showing a sly glint in her crystal blue eyes; that suddenly made Darien feel uneasy but yet excited. Slowly raising the fork that held a small slice of roast beef loosely, Serena took off one of her shoes under the table and began to raise it up Darien leg, faster and high up his thigh…hearing his heavy breathing already, she increased the speed of her caressing.

"So, Darien how is the bank business going?" Henry asked, not knowing what was going on _under_ the table

"…Huh…oh, it…it's going…great…" he managed to let out, trying to bury a tiny moan deep in his throat. – _"Serena…stop it! Please, as much as I want to have you right this second…stop it!"_ he thought as Serena kept on going higher and higher along the inside of his thigh, until she reached something…that felt _hard_… hearing Darien gasp at that moment, she began to rub it…faster and faster until…

"Serena! Oh yes…Serena I want you!" Darien shouted, not noticing that he was now standing, with everyone just staring at the now blushing red Darien…looking over to Serena – "Aahhhh, I mean…I…"

"Just sit down, Darien" Serena ordered, with a small grin for only Darien to see

The night had finally ended; Serena and Darien had said their goodbyes and were now heading on their way home.

"You…you were a little…minx tonight…" Darien once said as they were gaining their pace down the sidewalk

"Well…I knew you had it coming…"

"Of coarse _you_ knew, you were the one who did it!" frustration and excitement running through Darien's voice when he spoke

"Calm down! You enjoyed it…especially when I did _this_" she replied, now standing in front of him, and began to rub her hand over his crutch.

"…(Groan)…oohhh…no, Serena…not…here…"

"But why Darien?" she began, innocently – "No-one is around, and like you said…we both _need_ each other…now"

"N way, not here!" he began "Besides…I know a place where we can go…" taking her hand as they ran down towards their apartment that was just a few meters away

"Darien…" she kept repeating, as they finally reached their apartment door…before throwing herself onto him, as they stumbled over each other's feet, Darien ripping every piece of clothing Serena and kept on until now, with her pulling his shirt off as Darien laid her down on the couch.

"(Giggle)…I _was_ hoping for the bed, but this'll do" Serena joked, as Darien devoured her moist lips ad neck

One week had passed since Irene's birthday – and the time after…ad everything seemed to be going on as usual, Darien was at work and Serena, well…she had other plans.

"Yes…I'd like to organize an appointment…hmmm maybe, well see my husband doesn't arrive home until around 3 or 4…yes, alright 4:30 then…ok thank you…bye" – Serena thanked, gently putting the phone on the hook and heading to the bedroom for a little nap

"Good afternoon sweetie, have a good sleep?" a blurred figure, that then turned out to be Darien asked, leaning over her. The smell of his cologne still fresh upon the collar of his shirt

"…Hmmm…(gasp), oh no! What time is it?" Serena shrieked, quickly sitting up

"Oh, well it's just 4 now. Why?"

"Well, I've got is an appointment at the general family clinic"

"Family clinic?" he asked with a confused expression

"Yes…you remember that night after Mum's birthday dinner…on the couch?"

"Oh, _that_ night…you were all over me!" he joked

"Hey, you can't talk!" she began, pushing him lightly – "But anyway…I…I have this feeling…"

"…That…you're pregnant?"

"Yes…"

"That's great! When do we have to be there?"

"Oh, at 4:30…so quickly get changed and we'll leave"

Waiting eagerly after having a doctor examine her, Serena held Darien's hand tight as they sat in their doctor's office, waiting for her to return

"So…" Serena asked, breathing a little more heavily now

"Well, it's very difficult to say this…" an older lady, with tight red ringlets that tangled around her large earrings and covered half of her left eye. Just with the look in her eyes Serena and began to get jumpy and upset

"Please, just tell me…I can't bare this much longer" Serena whispered, looking down over her stomach.

"It happens to everyone Mrs. Shields…and it doesn't feel any easier to tell that person then for that person to hear it…"

"I…I'm…not pregnant am I?" she asked trying to hold back her tears

"(Sigh)…I'm afraid not, no" their doctor, Mrs. McCarthy replied, reaching over to try and comfort Serena

"I was…so sure this time…" – Serena whispered, as ears were dwelling in the bottom of her eyes, covering her face as Darien held her tightly

"…Your both young, there's plenty of time to keep trying for a child…"

"Hmmm, we know…thank you Mrs." Darien greeted as both Serena and he walked out of the office and slowly made their way out of the clinic and to the car.

**Right guys, there you go…after a long time of writing this story and all those retched school assessments, I have finally reached my fans requests in getting the 2nd chapter up and running…so I hope you like it. Yes I've decided to finish this one as I did for the first story; I've already got the 3rd chapter almost read to go. Thank you all for being there for me and believing in my stories…as usual read and review…hear from you guys soon.**

**Sweetness25**


	3. Chapter 3 A feeling to be remembered

Disclaimer: First I'd like to say that I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of the related characters within the show. Sorry I forgot to mention all that in my first story…sorry guys. 

Anyway…here is the sequel to '**_Serena and Darien - Love Conquers all_**'. Enjoy

**Chapter 3 – Finally, the feeling to be remembered**

After a rough night at home, Serena woke to the sunrays upon her face; after realizing that Darien was in the shower, she decided to make them some breakfast. Taking the frying pan and toaster out of the cupboard, she had just started frying the eggs and tomato when a light splatter of oil touched her hand, making her squeak. When she heard Darien call for her, she turned the stove down ad headed for the bathroom, opening the door slowly to just see his figure through the thin layer of steam that sat upon the glass doors of the shower.

"Oh, you came hey!" Darien joked, as he felt a slight shiver come over him when the door opened

"Of coarse I did"

"Hmmm, I just thought…you would still be asleep, that's all"

"Very funny! But no… I'm actually making us breakfast…" she replied, closing the door firmly

"Sounds nice. So…are you alright now?"

"Hmmm, I'm fine…why do you ask?"

"Just wandering…since I am your husband and all…" he began, slowly sliding the glass door apart to her standing up against the door – "Well…actually, I was wondering…if you would like…to try again…"

"Ha…I knew there was something else…" Serena replied, placing her hands on her hips, pouting.

"Hey…if you…I was only…"

"Sssshhhhh…I'm only joking…I…(sigh) guess…well yes I do want to, but…"

"But…" he asked

"I…I don't really want to in the…in the shower…"

"Oh, that's fine…we'll have your breakfast and then…"

"No! _Before_ breakfast…" she interrupted, as Darien turned the taps off from the shower – "…I'll just urn the stove off…"

As Serena had left the room, Darien quickly dried himself down, threw his towel down harshly ad practically ran to the bed

"O.k. the stoves off, so…oh!" she began, realizing that Darien was casually lying on their bed completely naked, with his hair still dripping wet – "I've never noticed…the sunlight really does you justice…" slowly moving over towards the bed, playing with her hair

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed" he replied, taking her hand in his as they both fell onto the mattress softly with her weight against his own. Gently running her finger-tips over his muscular chest, feeling Darien shiver whenever she caressed over his nipple, slowly removing the former sleep-ware she wore to bed the night before, Darien rested his eyes over the beauty before him, then turning Serena over so she was lying on her back and began to kiss down over her stomach

"Oh Serena…I love you; so much"

"And…I love you" she replied, before returning the favor of pleasure

"…Now, are you sure you wan…"

"Darien…you worrying like this is my first time…"

"I'm sorry…it's just you were so disappointed yesterday…I couldn't bare to see you like that again…"

"Darien…whatever happens will happen in it's own time…now please…I want this…as much as you do…" she replied, before he plunged deep inside her, panting slightly as he went faster and faster, before gaining access to her lips once again. Pulling away only for air, Serena called out her husband's name over and over again…wanting him full inside her…full of pleasure and passion and begging for more –

"…Dar…Darien! Yes…ple…please; fulfill my want…oh Darien!" Serena yelped as Darien shifted himself deeper, holding himself up as he pulled her hips closer to his moist flesh, breathing in heavily but in rhythm as he began to feel her tighten up around him – running her hands through his wet hair, trying to grab onto something as the almost reached their climax. Before long, Darien had released himself and was now lying next to Serena, holding her tightly as they feel back to sleep.

Dreaming of what had just happened, Serena woke and caught just a glimpse of her husbands face, she suddenly felt a lot more confident, gently lifting herself from his remaining hold she placed a kiss on his lips before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. The sound of her singing was enough to wake Darien, who then decided to join her.

"That…is terrible singing my love" he joked, as he gained access to her lips before also entering the shower

"Oh! Why thank you…but _your_ singing talent isn't so great either" – moving his hands along the curves of her body

"I…I hope you receive that _want_ sometime soon" he whispered gently washing her down with a light pink, fluffy sponge

"Hmm, mmm"

Later that morning, after finally having their breakfast. Darien and Serena decided to go for a stroll in the park – the same one where they first met.

Meanwhile at the arcade, Andrew was mopping the floor around one of the 'Formula 1 racing' car games, due to one annoying little boy whom found it out of his way to always get on Andrew's nerves…but today he decided to bring in a fresh blue berry flavored snow-cone while playing this particular _two-handed_ game, in which it turned out to be just one blue sticky mess all around the driving seats.

"(Bell ringing) hello! Andrew are you there?" a loving, high-pitched voice echoed through the now empty gaming store

"Huh…Mina!" Andrew replied, dropping the blue stained mop and quickly rushing over to _his_ girl, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist – "Why are you here…aren't you suppose to working?"

"Nope! I took the day off…"

"Mina…" he sighed, laying his dark blue eyes into hers

"Sssshhhhh…_I_ took the day off, because; well…I think it's about time for us…to-" she paused, while a slight tint of pink arose her cheeks – "…aahhhh, to take…the _next step_…in our relationship"

"But…but I thought you wanted to – "

"I know…I said I wanted to wait until after I married or if that didn't come after collage…but, I have no idea if either of those will ever happen…but please, you must trust me when I say this – I love you deeply. _You're _the one I want to do this with…"

"Oh…Mina" he was speechless; this was his one dream…to take Mina, her first to be _him_! But something was holding him back…his wretched conscious. He quickly went to lock up the shop early, while Mina waited outside. Taking her hand in his, both Andrew and Mina strolled down the sidewalk and towards Andrew's apartment. As they both entered his apartment he suddenly turned to face her, gently he pecked her on the neck before slightly pulling away

"Now, are you sure about this?"

"What did I tell you at work?" she interrupted

"Hmmm I know what you said; it's just…(sigh) I've been thinking…about what Darien had once told me…you remember, they waited for so long; waited until their wedding night"

"…But…_we_ don't have to do what Darien _had_ said" Mina replied, as she backed into the wall pulling Andrew closer into her body, feeling his warmth against her own

"I know that…it's…well, I…I just want you to happy…with me; with _us_"

"Honey; I'm happy with whatever happens…whether we do or do not make love…but I still think this is something, we should share; together…"

"Well, as long as you're sure, then…" he stated, before Mina gently pressed her lips against his, they're hands exploring each other until they both felt it was read to take the next pleasurable step…

One week later, it was quite a cool morning, and Darien was the one to wake first; gazing over at his peaceful sleeping beauty beside him, brushing the loose strands of golden hair that seemed to tickle her nose out of the way, he placed a tender peck on her cheek and slowly began to easy himself up from the bed when something was keeping him from moving any further.

"Serena…" he whispered, only to realize that she was still asleep

"…(Moan)…no, Darien please…please, don't go…we can make this work…(moan)…no!" she murmured before waking up with a startle

"…Serena; wha…what were you dreaming about?" he asked alarmed

"…Oh…I, I can't remember…why?"

"Well I; you were saying something about me…and how we could make _something_ work; I'm not sure what this means…but, I…would _never_ hurt you…you do know that right?"

"Of coarse I do! You love me…we made a commitment by saying our vows of love; and we're…we're trying to start a family" she answered

""Yes, that's right…Um…I don't know if this is my place to really ask this but; well…have you…um; got your…" he stuttered

"Darien!" she paused, suddenly feeling uneasy – "I…I…um; no I don't think…hang on! Why are you so interested anyway…are you after something…hmmm!"

"No I…well; a. I'm your husband and I understand what you go through…and b. well you usually bite my head off and you haven't done that… well when you do have, _that _do have…that…"

"You, don't think..."

"_I_ can't think anything… this is _your_ body we're discussing…not mine Serena" he began, placing a hand over her stomach – "But…whatever is happening…I still love you. Now…you must let me get ready for work" – getting up to have a quick shave and shower, while Serena had began to get some breakfast ready…but just the smell of strawberry jam made her stomach churn. Darien had just came out of the shower and was just about to get dressed when he heard a fast knocking sound from the outside of the ensuite door.

"I'll be out in just a min-"

"No! Let me in…please…please" Serena pleaded, banging on the door even harder

" Honey? What's wrong?" he asked, quickly opening the door to get a quick glimpse of Serena covering her mouth and while trying to shove Darien out of the room, throwing herself down towards the toilet slamming the door behind her. Minutes later… Serena had exited out of the bathroom – "hmmm, I think…you should find out what's going on…" Darien finally said, trying to hold the towel tha just hanging off his muscular hipbones.

"Hmmm…I…I agree, what time are you going to work?"

"Um…Around 10:00am, why?" Darien asked

"Because, you can take me into town"

Shortly after Darien had dropped Serena off at the arcade and gone off to work, Serena decided to visited Andrew before going to the chemist. Entering the arcade building she stopped…gasping in a deep sharp breath

"Mina!" she shrieked, as both Mina and Andrew pulled apart – Mina who was sitting on top of the counter but with her back towards Serena, Andrew who was leaning up over Mina his hands resting over the shoulders of Mina, both their clothes removed and in a heap on the floor

"Having fun are we?" a smirk came across Serena's lips as she stepped back an inch

"S…Serena…" Mina began, slowly turning to face her friend while trying to grab her clothes with Serena noticing – "Wha…What are you doing here?"

"Well…**_I_** came to visit Andrew since he was _suppose_ to be **_working_** but…I can see he's busy, I'll just drop by later shall I" she paused, trying to hold in the laughter – "…nice chatting with you two; bye!" exiting the building before she let out loud laughter, until she had to hold her churning stomach once more

"Oh gosh! I have to hurry and get to the chemist before I hurl again" Serena thought to herself while walking down the sidewalk checking her watch every now and then, picking up the pace when suddenly the chemist and doctors clinic came visible

Having to wait for the results of her feeling ill and then to wait for her husband to return home made Serena very anxious; but when that exciting yet frightful time came she couldn't hold in the feelings.

"Serena…honey, are you home?" a warm, deep voice asked from just outside of the bedroom

"Huh? Oh; Darien…I've missed you, so…" Serena paused, gazing down at her stomach as Darien entered their bedroom and sat down on the bed next to her, her hands were clasped tight together, but yet at the same time calm

"…Serena…what; what is it?" he whispered, pulling her close into his body, lightly pecking her on the forehead – "Did you find out…"

"Yes!" she interrupted, slowly looking up deep into his eyes

"And…wha, what's going on?"

"Well, it's quite unexpected but…I; here have a look at this" Serena replied quietly, handing him a tiny strange looking gadget

"What is this? Huh…blue…what"

"Blue means…well (sigh)…I'm…I'm pregnant…"

"Pregnant! Oh my god! Serena my love…that…this is wonderful"

"So…so you're happy?" she asked doubtfully

Happy? Serena, I'm over-joyed…this is so great. Oh (sigh) I love you…" he replied, kissing her gently while placing his hands on her lower stomach

"And…I, love you"

**Ok guys…I know I've been slack at getting this new chapter up. But guess what! I have a boyfriend now! I'm so happy in love…I think I'll dedicate this chapter to him, it's weird I know…but I finished this because of him…it's hard to explain. Anyway I hope you guys like it…as always read and review…I love reviews**


	4. Chapter 4 9 months pass so quickly

**Disclaimer: **first and formost, I'd like to say that do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to the show **she says as she begs for this wonderful opitunity to…crys out to the night as the moon shines down on her face** hehehehe, I had to had it!

Chapter 4 – 9 months pass so quickly… 

It had been 9 months since the good news of Serena being pregnant with Darien's child. But Darien was the one who kept worrying about his wife then she was; about her health, taking care of her every single moment he could, and now it brings us to that day…

As Serena slowly stumbled her way through the kitchen, a sharp pain I her lower abdomen suddenly struck her, hard. She'd experienced pain like this before, but none were as powerful, more intense as this one.

Reaching for the stool beside her, but missed, needing desperately to sit down; she collapsed on the floor, lying o her back, breathing heavily, suddenly remembering telling Darien "I want you to go to work today, I'll be fine…you need to work, I'll call you if anything goes wrong…" – oh how she wished she never said those words, looking around for the phone when, suddenly everything went black…

"Oh my God! Serena, honey answer me…" a distort familiar male voice echoed through her ears, it…it was Darien.

"…Are you alright…do you need anything, a nurse…anything…(sigh)…my Serena…"

She stirred, slowly opening her eyes; Serena could now see her husband, face down on the bed-side; yet they weren't in their apartment anymore, she was in hospital – Tokyo's Royal Women Hospital.

"W…what…am…. I doing…here?" she asked wearily

"Well, Lita found you around noon, the door wasn't locked so she let herself in to find you lying…on the kitchen floor…" he paused, looking away from his wife, until she placed her hand on his, so he would face her.

"…Darien…what's wrong?"

"Well, when Lita found you…you were; unconscious, and…and you were…bleeding"

"I…I was…what!" she shrieked, lifting the large hospital top up just enough to notice a large stitched-up area now from her right hip to the middle of her abdomen.

"I…I had…. a…sizarian! Where's my child?"

"Serena you must calm down. You've been through a lot"

"No Darien! Where is she? Where's our child?"

"(Sigh)…Serena…our child…is…"

Hey guys! Don't forget 

REVIEW, REVIEW, AND ONE MORE THING…REVIEW!

See ya next time

 Sweetness25 


End file.
